


Присоединишься?

by Nataliny



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataliny/pseuds/Nataliny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Ты хочешь сесть мне на лицо.</p><p>Микки застывает, вцепившись рукой в волосы Йена, и пытается выглядеть разозленным:</p><p>— Что ты, блядь, только что сказал? - рычит он, моментально отбрасывая игривый настрой. Йен закатывает глаза, потому что все признаки налицо, но Микки просто необходимо вести себя, как полный козел, и отрицать очевидное.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Присоединишься?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Comin', Fuckface?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2437424) by [bravado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravado/pseuds/bravado). 



Йен впервые замечает что-то, когда они валяются на диване. 

Он уговорил Микки прийти в гости, пока остальное семейство Галлагеров навещает Липа в колледже. Лип рассмеялся, когда услышал, почему Йен не приедет с ними. Так что примерно через час после того, как Фиона с детьми села в поезд, Микки сидит у Йена на коленях, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, и яростно впивается в его губы . С Микки всегда так, ему нужно сначала выплеснуть агрессию, поэтому Йен терпит болезненные укусы, и через несколько минут Микки зализывает их языком. 

Они заводятся очень быстро, одежда оказывается на полу, и Микки толкает Йен спиной на диван, прежде чем оседлать его бедра, и трется ягодицами о его член. Йен стонет и прижимает широкие ладони к бледной коже на бедрах Микки, притягивая его ближе. Микки смотрит на него сверху вниз и усмехается. 

— Вот так? - тянет он, ухмыляясь, и вращает бедрами по кругу. Йен сильнее впивается пальцами в его бедра, когда чувствует, как его член проезжается по расщелине между ягодицами Микки. Преэякулят выплескивается из члена Микки и стекает Йену на живот, и Йен обхватывает его член рукой и несколько раз сжимает, раздразнивая, когда Микки откидывает голову назад и низко стонет. 

Когда Микки поднимает взгляд, он смотрит на Йена, но в то же время не совсем на него. Как будто бы он смотрит на лицо Йена, или на пространство вокруг его головы. Йен собирается спросить его об этом, но забывает, когда Микки выдыхает «трахни меня» и сжимает руку на члене Йена, направляя его в свою скользкую влажную дырку. 

Йен делает то, о чем просит Микки, потому что у того просто обалденная задница, и забывает, что вообще собирался о чем-то спрашивать. 

 

 

Они трахаются, когда это случается снова. 

— Блядь, Галлагер. 

Микки стонет и судорожно хватает ртом воздух, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, и сжимает пальцами простынь, когда Йен вламывается в него сзади. Мэнди на работе, а Светлана хуй знает где вместе с ребенком, поэтому вопреки обыкновению они могут позволить себе пошуметь. Йен ухмыляется и прижимается к спине Микки, и Микки задыхается и дрожит, когда Йен меняет угол проникновения. 

— Хорошо? - спрашивает Йен, уткнувшись Микки в шею, и Микки отвечает ему раздраженным рычанием. 

— Пошел ты, ты и сам, мать твою, знаешь, что это - о, блядь, - хорошо. 

У Микки перехватывает дыхание, когда Йен запускает пальцы одной руки в его волосы, второй сжимая его бедро. Микки отшатывается от руки Йена, вынуждая Йена машинально усилить хватку, и Микки стонет от неожиданности. 

— Ты такой похотливый, - рычит Йен, еще жестче врываясь в податливое тело Микки, и чувствует, как потные бедра сжимаются вокруг него. — И такой шумный, я просто тащусь. 

Микки немного напрягается, но Йен не произносит «я люблю тебя», поэтому он решает не обращать внимание, и Йен засчитывает себе маленькую победу. 

Йен выпускает его волосы и шарит рукой по груди Микки, потирает соски, прежде чем сильно сжать их между пальцами. Микки, как обычно, пытается вести себя тихо, но Йен толкается в него так глубоко, что он не может сдержать задушенные всхлипы. Йен смеется, задыхаясь, и за это Микки впивается ногтями в его бедро. 

— Блядь, Мик, - выдыхает он, когда Микки использует хватку на его бедре для того, чтобы притянуть Йена ближе и заставить его войти еще глубже. — Боже, хочу, чтобы ты оседлал меня после этого. 

Микки вздрагивает под ним, сжимается на его члене, но не издает ни звука, если не считать рваных вздохов. — Ты оседлаешь меня? - поддразнивает Йен, и Микки протяжно низко стонет. Очевидно, что ему нравится идея, поэтому Йен продолжает, и ведет рукой вниз, чтобы обхватить член Микки. — Ты сможешь скакать на мне бесконечно, трахать себя моим членом, о господи, Микки. Может быть, для начала я вылижу твою дырку… 

Внезапно Микки громко стонет, задыхаясь, и кончает так сильно, что вся рука Йена мгновенно оказывается залита его горячим семенем. Возможно все дело в том, что у них давно не выдавалось шанса растянуть удовольствие, но Микки выглядит более потрясенным, чем обычно, его тело все еще сотрясается в конвульсиях вокруг члена Йена и нет ничего странного в том, что Йену хватает всего нескольких глубоких толчков, прежде чем он тоже кончает, выплескиваясь внутрь все еще дрожащего под ним Микки. 

Йен падает на спину Микки и еще минуту пытается успокоить дыхание, и хотя он понимает, что всем весом вжимает Микки в матрас, его это не волнует. Судя по задушенным стонам, которые вырываются из горла Микки, он тоже не сильно против. 

Рука Йена все еще прижата к паху Микки, липкая и влажная, когда Йен тянет ее на себя. Микки возмущенно ругается, когда тот случайно задевает его чувствительный член. 

— Извини, - говорит Йен, совершенно не сожалея, и улыбается, когда выскальзывает из Микки и стягивает презерватив. Он ложится рядом и ухмыляется, когда Микки приоткрывает один глаз и смотрит на Йена. 

— Какого хрена ты лыбишься? - бормочет Микки, переползая на сторону Йена, — Двигайся, задница. Я лежу на мокром. 

Йен двигается, но ровно настолько, чтобы Микки пришлось прижаться к нему, если он не хочется касаться лужицы спермы, медленно подсыхающей на простынях. 

— Ты будешь готов оседлать меня в следующем заходе, принцесса? - поддевает Йен и Микки предупреждающе дергает его за рыжие волосы на бедрах. Это пиздец как больно, и Йен шлепает Микки по заднице, провоцируя вялую потасовку. Йен продолжает поддевать Микки, потому что может, и потому что знает, что Микки не злится по настоящему, когда на его лице появляется невольная улыбка. 

— Пошел ты, я оседлаю твое лицо и посмотрим, как тебе это понравится, - говорит Микки, когда прижимает Йена к кровати несколько минут спустя. Йен смеется и переворачивает их, чтобы вжать Микки в простыни. Но он успевает увидеть, как кривая усмешка появляется на губах Микки, и ловит тень разочарования, промелькнувшую в его взгляде, которая не имеет никакого смысла. 

Позже, когда Микки скачет на нем, он по какой-то причине не убирает руку из волос Йена. 

 

Йен начинает понимать, когда застает Микки за просмотром порнухи. 

Он приходит домой с работы в три часа ночи и ему просто необходимо принять душ, даже несмотря на то, что скрип старых труб в доме Милковичей скорее всего разбудит Микки. Йен практически валится с ног от усталости, и с трудом сохраняет вертикальное положение, пока стоит под душем, поэтому когда он заходит в спальню с влажными волосами и полотенцем, обернутым вокруг бедер, он готов рухнуть на кровать и провалиться в сон. 

Йен резко останавливается в дверях, когда видит Микки в отсветах от экрана ноутбука, лениво растягивающего себя пальцами. 

Микки лежит на спине с широко расставленными коленями и приподнятыми бедрами, а его стоящий член пачкает смазкой живот. Простыни свалены на краю кровати вместе с бельем Микки, и на Микки надета только старая рубашка Йена с тренировок по боевой подготовке, которая скаталась в районе его подмышек, пока он раскрывает пальцами свою дырку. Когда Йен наконец делает шаг вперед и заходит в спальню, Микки отводит взгляд от экрана ноутбука ровно на столько, сколько ему требуется для того, чтобы приподнять брови и спросить:

— Присоединишься? 

Он стонет и сгибает руку, чтобы проникнуть еще немного глубже. Йен закрывает дверь, сбрасывает полотенце и забирается в кровать, ложась между раздвинутых ног Микки и засасывая в рот его член. Микки судорожно выдыхает, и его бедра дрожат, пока он не может решить, чего хочет больше: податься вперед в теплый рот Йена или отодвинуться назад, насаживаясь на пальцы. 

Йен не собирается дразнить его, поэтому вбирает в рот влажный член, не обращая внимание на слюну и смазку, стекающие по подбородку. Микки тихо стонет от каждого движения, но в тишине спальни его очень хорошо слышно, так как порнуха играет без звука. Экран ноутбука подсвечивает бледную кожу Микки, когда Йен сжимает пальцы у него на бедрах, и Микки кончает ему в рот несколько минут спустя. 

Йен слишком устал, чтобы пробовать что-то особенное, поэтому он проглатывает столько, сколько может, и вытирает оставшееся с губ и подбородка. Он собирается достать салфетки, но ленится и слизывает остатки спермы с пальцев, и Микки стонет, с наслаждением наблюдая за ним. 

— Устал, - просто говорит Йен, и сворачивается вокруг Микки. Он ожидает, что Микки начнет возмущаться, сучиться на тему того, что занимает позицию маленькой ложки, но тот только поднимает одеяло и накрывает их обоих. 

Йен уже почти провалился в сон, когда Микки тянется закрыть крышку ноутбука, и мельком видит стоп-кадр, на котором один парень стоит с раздвинутыми коленями над лицом другого, прежде чем экран гаснет. 

Он не думает об этом следующие несколько дней. 

 

 

Йен наконец догадывается обо всем, когда Микки садится ему на грудь во время очередной борьбы за меню доставки китайской еды. 

Они скорее дурачатся, чем по настоящему дерутся, Йен уже слегка возбужден, но когда колени Микки сжимают его бедра и тот переносит весь вес на его грудь, Йен понимает. Он усмехается, наконец догадавшись, и ухмылка Микки увядает, когда Йен произносит: 

— Ты хочешь сесть мне на лицо.

Микки застывает, вцепившись рукой в волосы Йена, и пытается выглядеть разозленным:

— Что ты, блядь, только что сказал? - рычит он, моментально отбрасывая игривый настрой. Йен закатывает глаза, потому что все признаки налицо, но Микки просто необходимо вести себя, как полный козел, и отрицать очевидное. 

— Ты хочешь оседлать мое лицо, - раздельно произносит Йен, делая акцент на каждом слове, как будто разговаривает с умственно отсталым. Если уж на то пошло, то в подобных ситуация Микки ведет себя именно так, тогда как ему нужно всего лишь сказать вслух о своих желаниях. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я вылизывал твою дырку, пока ты будешь сидеть на моем лице. 

Микки выглядит наполовину испуганным и наполовину возбужденным, поэтому Йен знает, что он на верном пути. Но это не означает, что Микки сдастся так просто - ха-ха - и без боя. 

— Пошел ты, Галлагер. Я тебе не какая-то сучка, - выплевывает он, и приподнимается, перенося вес тела на руки. Тем не менее, он все еще сидит на груди Йена. Йен ухмыляется. 

— Никогда такого не говорил, Мик, - произносит он и сжимает руками бедра Микки. — Но ты постоянно смотришь на пространство вокруг моего лица, когда мы трахаемся, и ты кончил сразу же, стоило мне упомянуть тебя в позе наездницы и меня, вылизывающего твою дырку, в одном предложении. Ну и порнуха, которую ты смотрел несколько дней назад, - добавляет он, усмехаясь. 

— Иди нахуй, это был просто первый попавшийся ролик, - звучит не очень убедительно, и Микки не смотрит Йену в глаза, а его щеки выглядят немного более розовыми, чем обычно. Йен чувствует, что почти победил. 

— Ну же, Микки, - просяще смеется он, - Помнишь, как ты не позволял мне вылизать твою дырку целых два месяца после того, как я впервые попросил тебя об этом? - Румянец, разливающийся по груди и шее Микки говорит о том, что он помнит. - Помнишь, как ты кончил через минуту после того, как я впервые коснулся тебя языком? - Йен знает, что играет грязно, но внезапно Микки слезает с него и направляется в сторону спальни, находу срывая с себя одежду. Йен садится и позволяет себе несколько мгновений насладиться победой. 

— Тащи сюда свой зад, рыжий лобок, пока я не передумал! - доносится до него из спальни. Йен смеется и поднимается с дивана. 

Микки полностью раздет, когда Йен заходит в комнату, но Йен тратит немного времени, чтобы запереть дверь, потому что не уверен, когда вернутся Мэнди и Светлана. Йен не торопится, поворачиваясь к Микки. Он медленно раздевается, сначала стягивает с себя футболку, а потом снимает носки и джинсы, оставаясь в белье. Микки дрочит себе, стоя на четвереньках, и смотрит на выпуклость в трусах Йена, но не пытается приблизиться. Он выглядит немного неуверенным, стоя на коленях на смятых простынях, по его лицу и груди разливается румянец. Йен улыбается, все еще поддразнивая Микки, но отрезает ему пути к отступлению, забираясь на кровать. 

Он начинает глубокий поцелуй, проталкивает язык между губ Микки и проводит им вдоль кромки зубов, заставляет Микки принимать все, что Йен хочет ему дать. Микки отвечает, не колеблясь, кусает и вылизывает его рот, и стискивает в кулаке длинные пряди на затылке Йена. Йен впивается ногтями в его бедра, притягивая ближе. Постепенно он прекращает поцелуй, возбудивший их так же сильно, как хорошая драка, и отстраняется. Микки тянется следом за ним. 

— Лицом к спинке кровати? - предлагает Йен хриплым от похоти голосом. Микки требуется время чтобы понять, о чем он, и в течение минуты он непонимающе смотрит на Йена. Йен ухмыляется, но не смеется. Если он позволит себе сейчас рассмеяться, то ему скорее всего придется иметь дело с синими яйцами и взбешенным бойфрендом. Вместо этого он отодвигается и кладет подушку так, чтобы расположить на ней голову примерно по центру спинки кровати. Он смотрит на Микки, приподняв бровь. 

— О, - выдыхает Микки. Его смущение выглядит ужасно мило, и Йен тянет Микки за бедра, чтобы тот встал на колени между ним и спинкой кровати. Микки расставляет ноги над плечами Йена, едва касаясь его своими бедрами. 

— Что ты…

— Просто сядь на мое лицо, Мик, - командует Йен, сжимая в ладонях его ягодицы и подталкивая вперед. Микки хмурится на мгновение, как будто собирается возразить, но потом немного продвигается вперед и расставляет колени с двух сторон от лица Йена. — Руки на спинку. Не прикасайся к себе, - добавляет Йен, и Микки закатывает глаза, демонстративно опуская ладони на спинку кровати. Йен ухмыляется, целует внутреннюю сторону его бедра, мнет ягодицы Микки, и засасывает в рот бледную кожу, оставляя фиолетовый след. 

— Давай же, рыжий лобок. Сделай это. - Микки терпит, пока Йен оставляет засосы на нежной коже его бедер и поглаживает пальцами расщелину между ягодицами, но ему недостаточно этих легких прикосновений. Терпение не входит в список достоинств Микки, особенно когда он неуверен в себе или возбужден, Йен знает это, поэтому с сожалением оставляет его бедра в покое и проводит языком длинную полоску до его яичек. Микки вздрагивает и шумно втягивает воздух, но остается на месте, не отодвигается и не прижимается ближе. Йен ухмыляется, принимая вызов, и раздвигает ягодицы Микки, чтобы мокро лизнуть его дырку. 

Микки реагирует мгновенно, и шипит, пытаясь сдержать дрожь, сотрясающую его бедра. 

Он быстро берет себя в руки, чем только сильнее раззадоривает Йена, когда тот вжимается языком в расщелину между ягодицами Микки. Угол непривычный, Йен никогда не пробовал ничего подобного, и он использует хватку на бедрах Микки для того, чтобы подвинуть его, притянуть ближе, облегчая себе доступ. Он несколько раз лижет дырку Микки, увлажняет ее языком, а потом прижимается к ней раскрытым ртом и проталкивает язык внутрь, вылизывает края изнутри, заставляя Микки задыхаться. Через некоторое время ему становится тяжело дышать, он немного отстраняется и водит кончиком языка по сморщенным краям входа, и чувствует, как напрягается над ним Микки, прежде чем заставить себя расслабиться. 

Йен чувствует каждое движение Микки над собой и это просто пиздец, как горячо, и Микки сжимает бедра, когда Йен засовывает в него кончик языка, прежде чем снова начать вылизывать его дырку. Йен поднимает голову и смотрит наверх, но Микки все еще держится за спинку кровати. Его голова опущена, глаза зажмурены, а рот приоткрыт, и Йен видит, как краска заливает его лицо. Он ухмыляется и неожиданно кусает его за внутреннюю сторону бедра, и Микки вскрикивает, но крик быстро превращается в громкий стон, когда Йен еще шире раздвигает его ягодицы и засасывает его дырку. 

— Боже, Галлагер, - выдыхает Микки, и опускается на лицо Йена, прежде чем успевает себя остановить. Йен не позволяет ему отстраниться. Вместо этого он сильнее сжимает его бедра и прижимает еще ближе, заставляя Микки вжиматься в него всякий раз, когда Йен просовывает язык внутрь, и наслаждается тем, как Микки инстинктивно расслабляется для него. 

— Блядь, Йен. 

Так-то лучше, думает Йен, и начинает медленно трахать Микки своим языком, ритмично просовывая его внутрь и вытаскивая наружу. Микки загнанно дышит, и его бедра потряхивает от каждого движения языка Йена. Йен просовывает палец в его дырку, не прекращая работать языком, и, о да, Микки начинает скакать на его лице, двигая бедрами еще активнее. Йен усмехается и снова прижимается открытым ртом к дырке Микки и быстро-быстро водит по ней языком, а потом просовывает его настолько глубоко, насколько возможно, чтобы заставить бедра Микки задрожать. 

Микки теряет контроль десять минут спустя, его бедра безостановочно содрогаются с двух сторон от головы Йена, и он подается на каждое движения языка Йена. Йен возбужден до предела, резинка трусов болезненно сдавливает его твердый член, но он не собирается прерываться, чтобы позаботиться о себе. Он не может подрочить себе, потому что руками впивается в ягодицы Микки и раздвигает их, чтобы иметь возможность вылизывать Микки от яиц до входа, мокро целуя его скользкую от слюны дырку. Микки стонет над ним, низкие протяжные звуки перемежаются рваными всхлипами, когда Йен просовывает язык внутрь. Отчаянные громкие стоны практически превращаются в рыдания, когда Микки подается вниз, как будто он объезжает лицо Йена. 

— Блядь, блядь, Йен, я не могу, я сейчас, - рвано выдыхает он дрожащим голосом. 

Йен позволяет себе насладиться этим еще минуту, прежде чем помочь Микки рукой, он продолжает вылизывать его дырку и тащится от того, как блестящая слюна размазывается по его лицу и заднице Микки. Он снова кружит языком вокруг сжатого кольца, просовывает туда палец и обводит стенки изнутри, прежде чем в последний раз протолкнуть язык внутрь. 

— Йен, блядь, мне нужно… 

Йен вращает языком в дырке Микки и как раз собирается выпустить из жесткой хватки его бедра и обхватить ладонью член, когда Микки внезапно громко вскрикивает и кончает. Йен продолжает вылизывать его, просовывая язык в судорожно сжимающуюся задницу Микки, пока тот бесконтрольно содрогается над ним. Он практически уверен, что часть спермы Микки попала в его волосы, но ему плевать, он мертвой хваткой удерживает Микки на месте. Он продолжает трахать его языком, пока Микки не начинается задыхаться и дрожать от слишком сильной стимуляции. Только тогда Йен ослабляет хватку и позволяет Микки слезть с него и лечь рядом, дрожа и задыхаясь. 

— Блядь, - выдыхает Микки, когда падает на матрас рядом с Йеном. Его пальцы одеревенели от того, как сильно он вцеплялся в спинку кровати, и костяшки становятся красными, когда кровь снова возвращается к ним, но все равно не могут сравняться по цвету с алыми пятнами на его груди, шее и лице. Микки смотрит на Йена, и удовлетворенная усмешка появляется на его губах. — Ты отвратителен, - выдыхает он, и вытирает сперму со лба Йена, — Весь в слюне и сперме. 

Однако это не мешает Микки несколько минут спустя забраться на Йена и впиться в его губы неспешным и мокрым поцелуем, пока он просовывает руку в трусы Йена, чтобы подрочить. Очень скоро Йен кончает с низким стоном, собственнически сжимая рукой задницу Микки, и просовывает кончики пальцев в все еще мокрую дырку. 

Они вытираются грязными простынями (Микки кажется, что он полностью вытер спинку кровати, но это не так), и ложатся рядом, удовлетворенные и расслабленные, и Йен ухмыляется, глядя на Микки. 

— Понравилось? - спрашивает он, и игриво пинает Микки в голень, когда тот притворяется, что не слышит. 

— Было неплохо, - счастливо выдыхает Микки, переворачиваясь на живот, чтобы скрыть от Йена разливающийся по щекам румянец. Йен не удовлетворяется таким ответом и прижимается ближе, сильно сжимая ладонями задницу Микки. 

— Микки, ты ни разу не прикоснулся к себе и кончил так сильно, что забрызгал все вокруг, начиная от моего лба и заканчивая спинкой кровати, - говорит Йен, и Микки бросает на него свирепый взгляд из-за плеча. Йен ухмыляется, и Микки зарывается лицом в подушку. — Ну же, Мик. Признай, что тебе понравилось, это нормально. Мне просто пиздец как понравилось, - низким голосом добавляет он, выдыхая в покрасневшее ухо Микки. 

Микки поворачивает голову и пытается снова изобразить свирепый взгляд, но Йен знает, что тот просто хочет убедиться в том, что Йен говорит искренне. Йен ухмыляется.

— Да пошел ты нахрен, Галлагер. 

В течении следующих нескольких месяцев Йену приходится отмывать свои волосы от спермы намного чаще, чем ему бы хотелось. Но оно стоит того, чтобы услышать, как Микки неуверенно требует поскакать на его лице первые несколько раз, и как эти требования потом превращаются в просьбы.


End file.
